


One Missing Soulmate

by Bardaholic



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Feels, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardaholic/pseuds/Bardaholic
Summary: This will probably end up being a collection of unrelated drabbles/one-shots. I'm very late to this fandom and after binging the whole show in the span of a couple of weeks, I'm bursting with Cophine feels. So. How many different ways can I write or rewrite the same three or four scenes? Let's find out...Chapter 1 - Cosima being brought to Revival, questioning whether she actually saw Delphine.Chapter 2 - Very fluffy, very gay. Reminiscing on when they first met.Chapter 3 - Cophine can have a little smut...as a treat.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. One Missing Soulmate

Cosima was vaguely aware of the arm around her, leading her into something akin to a campsite with a large bonfire. She struggled to maintain consciousness as she held tight to Charlotte and allowed the stranger behind her to direct them both. She registered his gruff voice but couldn’t make out the words. She was cold and tired and her lungs were burning. She didn’t have the energy to fight. She had to trust that she and Charlotte would be okay for now.

Cosima fought to keep her eyes open. Everything was an orange blur but she was able to make out the shapes of people and cabins. Nothing stood out to her as immediately threatening. A tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her that appearance means nothing and no one can be trusted, but she was tired. _So tired_. The warmth from the bonfire woke up her nerve endings, causing the exposed skin of her face to prickle. She realised just how cold she was. Her steps began to falter, her boots crunching against the snow beneath her feet. The sounds, smells, and movements around her were muffled by the throbbing in her head and the chattering of her teeth. Her thoughts felt fuzzy and it seemed as though every molecule of her body was vibrating. All she wanted was to lay down and allow her mind to drift away.

She was about to do exactly that until she became aware of a figure exiting the cabin in front of her and moving towards her quickly. She saw blonde hair peaking out of a beanie, glowing in the firelight. _Delphine?_ Cosima’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she forced them back open. _No, it can’t be._ Suddenly she felt arms around her. With a warm body propping her up she finally allowed herself to succumb to the cold and exhaustion, resting her face against the offered shoulder and closing her eyes. Her body went limp as she lost the fight to stay conscious.

Delphine had hardly believed her eyes. She’d heard a commotion, too many voices for this time of evening, and she’d stepped outside to see what was going on. Her eyes had landed on three figures walking into the village but one in particular caught her attention. Red beanie, black glasses. _Could it be?_ Unsteady steps, chapped lips. Delphine had moved without thinking, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. As she’d gotten closer she had known there was no mistaking it – that was Cosima being led in. She’d looked dazed and shaky. Delphine’s steps had quickened and she’d reached Cosima in a few long strides. She had gasped as she’d reached out to touch Cosima, cupping her face and drawing her close. As their skin had touched she had felt something click into place, as it always did with the young scientist. However her elation had quickly turned into alarm as Cosima had collapsed into her arms. She had held her close and accepted a blanket offered by a passing villager, wrapping it around Cosima’s shoulders. The villagers had offered to help carry Cosima but Delphine had refused, not ready to let go. She had picked Cosima up and cradled her against her chest, rushing her into the cabin.

Now, she gently lowered Cosima down onto a thin mattress, holding tight to her hand and keeping their foreheads pressed together. An illogical part of her was worried that Cosima would disappear if she let go. She couldn’t help but recall what Cosima had told her about returning from the edge of death to be with her. She wanted Cosima to feel her, to know she was there.

Hands reached in around them to pull wet, frozen clothes from Cosima’s body, breaking the trance and prompting Delphine into action. She threw out commands as she cut through Cosima’s undershirt.

“I’m going to need blood pressure and core temperature, please”.

The familiar sound of Delphine’s voice was like a beacon cutting through the fog in Cosima’s mind. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was still fuzzy, mentally and visually, and she thought for certain that she must be dreaming or hallucinating. There was movement around her, people poking and prodding. But all Cosima could see was Delphine’s face looming over her, framed by glowing, golden, curls. _I’ve missed those curls._

Cosima turned her head to the side and tried to look at the people surrounding her, but her eyes rolled around as she struggled to focus. Panic and compliance warred within her as she tried to string things together. She was still so cold and her chest felt tight as she took shallow breaths that burned her throat and lungs.

Delphine saw the expressions playing out across Cosima’s face and knelt beside the bed. She called her name softly, drawing her attention and gently removing her glasses. She shined a light into Cosima’s eyes and found them glassy and unfocused. She knew she needed to get Cosima warm.

Cosima closed her eyes again. She heard the shuffle of feet as the villagers filed out of the cabin, dismissed by Delphine. _Not Delphine. Can’t be._

Even though Felix had told Cosima that Krystal had seen Delphine being picked up after being shot, Cosima had been careful to temper her hope. She didn’t think she’d be able to survive having her belief shattered if she found out that Delphine was dead after daring to believe with her whole heart that she was alive.

This had happened before. She’d been close to drifting away, close to letting go to end the pain, and then Delphine had appeared to her. She had come back to find herself face-to-face with Kira. She felt confused and dazed, not quite present, and she thought this moment had to be like last time. But did that mean that Delphine was alive? Or was Delphine appearing to her from the after-life?

Cosima felt a comforting weight for a moment, a blanket being tucked up around her and under her chin.

“Keep breathing,” she heard Delphine beg, “keep breathing”.

She cracked her eyes open again as she felt the pressure of touch recede. She was greeted by the sight of Delphine undressing.

“I’m right here” Delphine assured her from afar. “I’m going to keep you warm”.

Cosima lost grip of her thoughts and decided they weren’t important. Whatever the reality was, she was being given this comfort, this moment, to help her through this pain and transition. It felt so real when Delphine pulled back the blankets and climbed into the bed beside her.

“I think I’m dying”, she whispered.

She felt Delphine’s warm body pressing against her, a hand coming up to touch her face. “No”, Delphine declared. “No, you’re not. I won’t let you”.

 _I am,_ she thought. But she tried to reciprocate comfort instead. “I finished our homework”. _But I was too late._

Delphine looked at her with wonder and a spark of hope. “What?”

Cosima’s lip trembled and tears welled in her eyes. She wanted to tell Delphine everything but she couldn’t find the strength. _And if this isn’t Delphine and I’m spilling our secrets…_

All of Cosima’s thoughts stopped as soft, familiar lips pressed against hers and warm skin pressed closer, searing her body. She trembled – from the cold in her bones or the emotion in her chest, it didn’t matter. Delphine’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

This time, when Cosima’s eyes closed, she didn’t feel the need to fight it.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gooey, fluffy, mushy - Cosima and Delphine talking about their first meeting.

Delphine moved her fingers in and out of Cosima’s, playing with her hand. Cosima was laying on the sofa with her head in the blonde’s lap, watching their hands dance together.

“So, you were recruited in France by Leekie and brought to work at Dyad,” Cosima stated.

Delphine nodded.

“And you knew what you were doing when you were assigned to monitor me?”

Delphine brought Cosima’s hand to her lips and gently kissed her knuckles. Cosima closed her eyes at the sensation and parted her lips as she exhaled shakily. Her body and heart always responded so readily and intensely to Delphine’s sweet affections.

“I didn’t have all the pieces. But, yes. I knew I was there to observe, to gather information…” Delphine sighed. “To treat you like an experiment. A test subject.” Her face fell and she stared intently at her hand entwined with Cosima’s.

Cosima felt a lump of hurt growing in her throat, but she silently watched Delphine’s face, waiting for her to continue.

A small, shy smile started at one corner of Delphine’s mouth, slowly turning her lip up into a lopsided grin. She looked down at Cosima and cradled their entwined hands against her own chest, stroking Cosima’s hair with the other. “You had other plans for me, though.”

Cosima’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and Delphine chuckled.

“I knew I had to get close to you, of course. Develop some kind of friendship. But I had expected it to be more difficult. And I didn’t anticipate that I would find you so…endearing. So… _cute_.”

Cosima smiled at Delphine using a word like ‘cute’. It sounded so foreign coming from those graceful, elegant lips and accent. Cosima blushed lightly at the compliment and broke eye contact. Delphine couldn’t resist reaching out to touch Cosima’s pink cheek.

Cosima pulled her hand from Delphine’s and used both to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, needing to look at something other than the beaming blonde. “Well, Leekie probably picked you on purpose, to be someone I’d be interested in. Like with my ex-girlfriend.”

Delphine nodded, playing with one of Cosima’s dreadlocks. “Yes, I imagine that was taken into consideration. But it wasn’t expected that you’d catch my eye, too. And yet, you did.”

Cosima looked back up at Delphine and felt her heart skip a beat. Delphine was gazing at her with a soft smile and even softer eyes filled with adoration. The afternoon sun streaming in through the window behind the sofa lit up Delphine’s golden hair like a halo.

Delphine’s lips curled as though she was trying – and failing – to reign in her smile and she shook her head slowly, fondly, at Cosima. “You were so shamelessly watching and listening while I was on the phone. And when I caught you staring you just put your glasses on for a better look!”

Cosima laughed at this, looking down at her hands which had somehow become entwined with one of Delphine’s again, resting on her stomach. “I needed a good look at your face so I could have a visual to go with that sexy French dialogue.”

It was Delphine’s turn to blush. She felt it creeping up her neck and inwardly cursed her fair skin. She released her index finger from Cosima’s hold to poke her stomach softly. Her next words were quiet and tinged with wonder. “And then you followed me out into the hall to bring me my transcript and make conversation while I was dishevelled and crying.”

Cosima frowned up at Delphine and her hands stilled. “Wait. You didn’t leave that behind on purpose?”

Delphine rested her hand flat against Cosima’s stomach, still twirling a dreadlock with the other. She shook her head sheepishly. “No, it was an accident. After the conversation with my boyfriend--”

“—That was real? You actually had a long-distance boyfriend?”

Delphine laughed. “Yes. The break-up was real. When you brought my transcript to me, I wanted to get away, to sulk alone. I figured I’d speak to you the next day instead. But you stood there and engaged me in conversation.” Delphine’s smile and voice turned soft. “I know now that you were probably fishing for information because you suspected me, but…my tears that day were real. And you made me smile. It was _all_ real, Cosima – at least for me.”

Cosima squeezed Delphine’s hand. “I didn’t really suspect much, yet. But I was intrigued by you…and _very_ attracted to you.”

Delphine laughed and Cosima grinned at her.

“Aldous had warned me that it could take time to earn your trust, that I had to persevere. But there you were, making conversation, and then approaching me again in the library. And stealing the wine from Leekie’s lecture!”

Cosima smirked smugly.

“And your face when I kissed your cheeks!”

Delphine giggled as Cosima blushed. “You looked so startled.” She cupped Cosima’s cheek tenderly. “You came to me so easily. But you drew me in, too. I was confused by how much I enjoyed and craved your attention. You were so…dynamic, and stubborn, and…” Delphine’s eyes moved about the room as her mind searched for the word. They landed back on Cosima as she found it. “…and _cheeky!_ You weren’t some kind of experiment to be objectively observed and analysed.”

Delphine’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You were…human. Warm, and funny, and so, _so_ smart. And when you kissed me…”

Delphine’s eyes glistened with emotion and her adoring grin was radiant. Cosima decided that if the illness was to take her now, in this very moment, she would at least die happy.

Cosima raised herself from Delphine’s lap to sit beside her. As she leaned in close, Delphine’s hands automatically rose to cup her face. Cosima touched her forehead to Delphine’s and smiled slightly at Delphine’s sharp inhale.

“What can I say?” she whispered. “I hate to see a beautiful woman cry.”

Delphine chuckled.

“And I love the way you say my name.”

“Cosima…”

Cosima moaned softly and pressed her lips firmly against Delphine’s.


	3. Frock That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cophine can have a little smut...as a treat.
> 
> (lololol I actually hate writing smut and I suck at it, so don't expect anything cray cray. I'm all about those feels (TM))

“We’ll learn more if we play along.”

“Play along in a dress like this?” Cosima reached out and adjusted the Victorian-era hat on the mannequin in front of her. She examined the frilled neckline and sleeves of the matching dress underneath and smirked slightly. “Frock that.”

“ _Cosima_ ,” Delphine warned, eyeing the brunette warily.

“What?”

“Please, let’s just change so we can do this.”

Cosima held up her hands in a placating gesture, feigning innocence. “Don’t worry, I’m going to change.” She wandered around the small room, examining the clothes on offer and touching the various fabrics. The clothes looked as old as Westmorland himself.

Cosima felt her skin tingle and she turned to see Delphine still standing where she’d left her, with a stern expression, following the brunette with her eyes.

Cosima grinned. “Go over there.” She gestured across the room with a flick of her head as she bent down to remove her shoes. “No peeking.”

Delphine’s expression softened. The hint of a frown left her face and her lip curled into a barely perceptible smile as she rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of the room with her back turned to Cosima.

Cosima continued looking around as she shed her clothes. Her dinner outfit came together in her mind as her eyes landed on black trousers and a white vest. The white bowtie, white suspenders, and black tuxedo jacket would complete the look. She just needed…

 _There._ She glanced over her shoulder to check that Delphine wasn’t looking as she reached for a white pleated shirt. She took a moment to drink in the sight of Delphine undressing, her naked back and slim waist being revealed. Cosima had memorised the smattering of little freckles and moles on the blonde’s skin, having traced them with her fingers and lips each time they had made love.

“No peeking,” Delphine called out in amusement without turning around.

Cosima blushed and turned away. She took her glasses off and put them aside before dressing herself quickly. She tried adjusting her bowtie, but it was difficult with only a very small, high-hanging mirror to catch her reflection in. The jacket was a little loose on her small frame, but comfortable. The room was filled with the sound of rustling fabric as Delphine wrestled with a dress behind her.

“Zip me?”

Cosima slid her glasses back on and turned around. Her heart pounded as she took in Delphine’s lithe figure draped in what appeared to be a Victorian wedding dress. The open zipper left Delphine’s back exposed right down to her tailbone, the inviting expanse interrupted only by the thin, sheer band of a lacy bra.

“Cosima?” Delphine turned her head to the side slightly but didn’t turn around.

“Y-yeah.” Cosima cleared her throat but her voice remained low and husky. “Of course.” She slowly approached and reached out to run her fingertips gently down Delphine’s spine.

Delphine shivered and closed her eyes. She felt the whisper of a kiss at the base of her spine and inhaled sharply. Her suddenly quickening pulse and ragged breaths sounded too loud to her own ears in the quiet room. When she felt Cosima’s fingers tremble against her skin she was glad to know that the brunette was not unaffected.

The sudden grind of the zipper being slowly dragged upwards was piercing. Another kiss. Another tug at the zipper. Delphine felt goosebumps erupting along her arms and she tilted her head back slightly, submitting herself wholly to the sensations she was experiencing. The kisses continued, punctuated by the feel of Cosima’s nose and glasses occasionally making contact with her skin.

When Cosima finished zipping the dress she reached up to pull Delphine’s hair aside. She stood on her toes to place a kiss just behind the blonde’s ear.

Delphine turned around suddenly and reached for Cosima. She froze as she took in the tuxedo. Her eyes roamed from Cosima’s bowtie down to her black dress shoes, and back up to the sheepish smile on her face.

Cosima mentally braced herself, expecting to be berated. She gasped in surprise when Delphine’s lips crashed into hers and graceful hands cupped her face. Delphine kissed her slowly, languidly, lips in constant contact and barely moving. Cosima’s senses were filled with golden hair, soft hands, a warm mouth and tongue, and the sweet smell of Delphine’s skin. Cosima rested her hands on Delphine’s elbows and leaned into her.

She loved the way Delphine kissed her; always passionate but sweet, always focused and all-encompassing, and always beginning strong before tapering off into smaller, shorter – but no less passionate – kisses, as though Delphine struggled with the act of parting from her lips for even a moment. Cosima shuddered as Delphine did that now, peppering her lips from every angle and drawing in sharp breaths between each one.

Delphine reluctantly released Cosima’s lips but stayed close enough to continue brushing against them. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, rubbing the tip of her nose against Cosima’s and pressing their foreheads together. Her hands were still cradling Cosima’s face and she could feel the brunette’s rapid pulse at the base of her jaw. Delphine pulled back slightly and they both opened their eyes.

“Cosima…”

Cosima released a silent moan – a sharp exhale from her throat – at the pure desire in Delphine’s low voice.

“You are _such_ a trouble-maker.”

Cosima began to respond but she was cut off by Delphine’s lips pressing harder than before. Delphine’s movements were fast and powerful as she grasped at Cosima’s hair and pushed her backwards. Her kisses were forceful, tongue and teeth pressing Cosima’s mouth open and tugging sharply at her bottom lip.

Cosima grunted and put her arms around Delphine to steady herself as she was roughly pushed back against the edge of a wooden table. She tangled her hand in blonde curls as Delphine’s lips moved along her jaw and pressed against her pulse point, sucking and nipping at the sensitive spot.

Delphine returned to Cosima’s lips, kissing her deeply. Donning a tuxedo to spite an ancient man’s patriarchal doctrine in the middle of an extremely sensitive and dangerous situation was _such_ a Cosima thing to do, a true display of her unwavering values and sense of justice which continuously infuriated and impassioned Delphine all at once. She wanted Cosima to be _safe_ , to stop flirting with danger for the sake of her idealistic notions, but she couldn’t deny that this is what she’d found so endearing in Cosima right from the start. The conflicting emotions at the sight of Cosima in the masculine clothing had swirled and bubbled in Delphine before finally erupting in a mix of desperate arousal and steadfast affection.

Cosima moaned softly as Delphine pulled away with a tug on her bottom lip. She opened her eyes to find Delphine staring back at her, eyes fixated on hers and dark with desire. Delphine’s hands moved from her face, down to her neck, and over her chest. Cosima shuddered but maintained the steady eye contact. She whimpered as Delphine sunk to her knees in slow motion, hands moving down to Cosima’s waist and then her hips.

Cosima gripped the edge of the table tightly with both hands, her heart pounding and her temperature rising. It felt so surreal to look down over her own tuxedoed body and see Delphine kneeling before her in an old wedding dress, the skirt fanned out around her, eyes hungry.

Delphine slid her hands to the front of Cosima’s pants. She made quick work of the button and zipper, pulling the pants open and placing a kiss over Cosima’s black cotton underwear before pulling it down slightly.

The sudden sense of urgency in Delphine’s movements reminded Cosima of where they were. Westmorland’s messenger could come knocking at any moment, summoning them to dinner…The risk only served to heighten the arousal tingling beneath her skin.

Their eyes remained locked as Delphine grasped Cosima’s thighs tightly over her pants and pushed her tongue into the brunette’s folds, finding the sensitive bundle of nerves with ease. Cosima moaned gutturally and released one hand from the table to tangle it in Delphine’s curls, pulling her closer.

Delphine had never considered that a woman could be so attractive in a men’s suit until this moment. The fact that the old tux was long and loose on Cosima in the arms and legs made the image all the more alluring. Then again, Delphine had never found herself so physically attracted to a woman before she’d met Cosima. Perhaps the tuxedo had nothing to do with the tingles down her spine and the goosebumps along her arms.

Delphine wrapped her lips around Cosima’s clit and sucked gently. Cosima’s hips bucked against her face and she moaned. The vibrations caused Cosima to buck again and scratch at her scalp. She felt the throbbing between her own legs build as her chin quickly grew slick with Cosima’s arousal. She moved her mouth lower and pushed her tongue inside Cosima briefly. She was rewarded with a short, high-pitched cry and a rough tug on her hair.

Cosima closed her eyes as Delphine continued exploring with her tongue. Her legs shook and her heart pounded, but she suddenly felt strangely exposed and lonely. She felt the empty space in her arms and against her chest keenly. She opened her eyes and slid her hand down to cup Delphine’s cheek.

“I need you,” she whispered breathlessly, using her hand to guide Delphine’s face higher. “Up here.”

Delphine pulled away and nodded slowly in understanding. She pressed a few quick kisses to Cosima’s inner thighs before rising, sliding her hand between Cosima’s legs. She explored softly and slowly with her fingers as she gently kissed Cosima.

Cosima moaned at the taste of herself on the blonde’s lips. She cupped the back of Delphine’s head and licked along the seam of her mouth. Delphine’s lips opened to her instantly and their tongues met as she felt two long fingers slide into her, making her groan into Delphine’s mouth.

Delphine wrapped her free arm tightly around Cosima’s waist and pressed their bodies together as she began slowly thrusting in and out of the brunette. She pressed her face against Cosima’s neck and curled her fingers inside her, eliciting breathy gasps and throaty moans. She peppered Cosima’s neck with kisses, sucks, and nips, inhaling the slightly spicy smell of her skin.

Cosima felt the depth of her affection for Delphine blooming in her chest. This, _this_ is what she had needed; to have her lover close, engulfing her, pressed against every part of her. Lips moved up towards her ear and teeth nibbled at her lobe before she felt the tickle of a breath.

“ _Belle fille. Belle_.”

Cosima tugged at Delphine. There was no space left between their bodies but she needed the blonde _closer_. She pressed her face into the skin beneath Delphine’s jaw, breathing her in. She’d never felt so safe and cared for, so far removed from all the danger, drama, and grief that seemed to constantly surround her lately.

Delphine adjusted her hand to push her fingers deeper and rub her palm against Cosima’s clit. Cosima’s moans became more frequent and needy against her neck. Delphine kept up the assault of small kisses and whispered encouragement.

“ _Si belle. Je t’ai, Cosima. Je t’ai eu.”_

Cosima’s body began to tremble and her body arched up against Delphine’s, her head thrown back. Her moans turned into breathy gasps. Delphine pulled her head back slightly to watch Cosima’s face, knowing she was close.

_“Lâcher prise. Je t’ai eu.”_

Cosima’s mouth hung open in a silent scream and her body tensed and shook with the force of her climax as she clung to Delphine.

Delphine smiled affectionately at Cosima and leaned in to place soft kisses all over her face, beginning with her frown of concentration. She closed her eyes and leant her face against Cosima’s as the tension released from the brunette’s body and her legs grew weak. Delphine used her own body to keep Cosima propped up against the table.

Cosima curled into Delphine as aftershocks sparked through her body and her thighs clenched tightly around Delphine’s hand. Delphine continued kissing whatever parts of Cosima’s face she could reach, whispering sweet words in French between each kiss.

A knock at the door startled them both and Delphine pulled her hand from Cosima’s pants while Cosima looked over her shoulder.

“Are you dressed?” The voice was muffled through the heavy wooden door, but it was unmistakably Westmorland’s henchman.

“Almost, we’re coming”, Cosima called out, smirking suggestively at Delphine.

Delphine released a long-suffering sigh but she couldn’t keep her lips from curling into a lopsided smile as she gently shook her head. “How is it that you make me feel so… _exasperated,_ and so smitten with you all at once?”

Cosima just grinned and kissed her. “We’d better get out of here”.

Delphine nodded in agreement and took in Cosima’s dishevelled appearance. She reached up to adjust the brunette’s glasses but then stopped as she caught sight of her own sticky hand.

Cosima held Delphine’s hand and looked her in the eyes as she slowly took one finger and then the other into her mouth, sucking them clean.

Delphine uttered a quiet “oh” as she watched.

Cosima winked at Delphine and dried the blonde’s fingers in her own hand, breaking the tension. Delphine cleared her throat and straightened Cosima’s glasses. She then buttoned and zipped Cosima’s trousers and stood back to take her in.

“How do I look?”

“Almost. Something is…ah”. Delphine stepped in close again and undid Cosima’s bow tie. She smoothed it out and then expertly re-tied it, making it tighter and more even. She smoothed her hands across Cosima’s shoulders – just to be close a moment longer – and then stepped back with a smile. “Perfect”, she whispered.

Cosima reached up to tame a few stray, blonde curls that her hands had tugged at earlier. She twirled one around her finger and slid her hand down to Delphine’s cheek. “Perfect”.

*****

Westmorland’s messenger watched Delphine and Cosima as they walked towards him, hand-in-hand. He raised his eyebrows in discontent as he took in Cosima’s outfit. 

“This is _not_ appropriate”.

Cosima recalled Delphine’s reaction to her attire, and the image of Delphine on her knees in the elegant dress.

She smirked and tucked her hands confidently into her pockets. “It’s _totally_ appropriate”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to continue - dinner and after dinner.
> 
> I don't know French, I used a bit of Google translate and some Google searches to supplement when the translations seemed dodgy. Sooo the translations I was going for:
> 
> “Belle fille. Belle.” - Beautiful girl. Beautiful. 
> 
> “Si belle. Je t’ai, Cosima. Je t’ai eu.” - So beautiful. I've got you, Cosima. I've got you. 
> 
> “Lâcher prise. Je t’ai eu.” - Let go. I've got you.


End file.
